baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
John McGraw
John Joseph McGraw (April 7 1873–February 25 1934), nicknamed "Little Napoleon" and "Muggsy", was a Major League Baseball player and manager. His total of 2840 victories as a manager ranks overall second behind only that of Connie Mack; he still holds the National League record with 2669 wins in that circuit. Born in Truxton, New York, McGraw made his major league debut in 1891 in the American Association with the Baltimore Orioles. After the Orioles moved to the National League a year later, he remained with the team until 1899. In this time, McGraw established himself as an astute batsman with a keen eye, and an excellent third baseman. He walked over 100 times three times, scored over 100 runs five times, batted .320 or higher in every year from 1893 on, and also boasted an on base percentage of .400 or higher in every year from 1893 on, including a career high mark of .547 in 1899. McGraw also took on managerial duties for the 1899 Oriole team and posted an 86–62 record. baseball card.]] McGraw's playing time diminished over the following years as he played for the St. Louis Cardinals (1900), the American League Baltimore Orioles (1901–1902), and the New York Giants (1902–1906). He effectively retired after the 1902 season, not posting more than 12 at bats in any season thereafter. He retired having accumulated 1024 runs, 13 home runs, 462 RBI, a .334 batting average, and a .466 on base percentage. His .466 career on base percentage remains third all-time behind only baseball legends Ted Williams (.482) and Babe Ruth (.474). Despite these successes as a player, McGraw is most remembered for his tremendous accomplishments as a manager. Over 33 years as a manager with the Baltimore Orioles of both leagues (1899, 1901–1902) and New York Giants (1902–1932), McGraw compiled 2763 wins and 1948 losses for a .586 winning percentage. His teams won 10 National League pennants, 3 World Series championships and had 11 second place finishes while posting only two losing records. In 1918 he broke Fred Clarke's major league record of 1670 career victories. McGraw led the Giants to first place each year from 1921-1924, becoming the only National League manager to win four consecutive pennants. McGraw unofficially held the record for most career ejections by umpires until surpassed by Atlanta Braves' manager Boby Cox in 2007. In 1919, McGraw became a part-owner of the Giants when Charles Stoneham bought the club, becoming vice president and general manager as well as field manager--giving him total control over the baseball side of the Giants operation. He retired as manager midway through the 1932 season. Although McGraw played before numbers were worn on jerseys, the Giants honor him along with their retired numbers at AT&T Park. McGraw died of an internal hemorrhage in New Rochelle, New York at age 60. Connie Mack would surpass McGraw's major league victory total just months later. McGraw was inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1937; his plaque stated that he was considered the greatest assessor of baseball talent. John McGraw is interred in New Cathedral Cemetery in Baltimore, Maryland. External links * Baseball Hall of Fame * Baseball-Reference.com - managing record and playing statistics Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Mcgraw, John Category:Players